


HIS BUTTERFLY

by Deadleavesbangtan



Category: GOT7, Monsta X, bts
Genre: F/M, GOT7 - Freeform, bts - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadleavesbangtan/pseuds/Deadleavesbangtan
Summary: SUMMARY: Yoongi always thought that the one person he loved wouldn’t leave him in the shit hole he calls home, But life is really cruel too those who don’t know what they have till its gone.





	HIS BUTTERFLY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [none](https://archiveofourown.org/users/none/gifts).



6 YEARS AGO

“Yoongi let’s go for a walk the sun is shining really brightly and we can’t be lazy all day long” You said as you started getting dressed for a walk.

“Babe I’m really tired I’ve been working all night till this morning, can’t you go walk by yourself” He said as if it’s the most normal thing to say. You just stared at him shocked that he would make you go out by yourself even when he knew it wasn’t the safest thing to do.

“Walk by myself yoongi have you lost your mind?” He looked at me like I told him he can’t shower with me. I started putting my pj’s back on since he’s ‘too tired to take a walk’.

“Y/N I’m tired of everyone already not following orders, don’t start pissing me off I already had a rough night” He said from our shared bedroom as I walked out to go to the kitchen to get something too drink.

Why am I living my life like this taking fucking orders from my own fucking boyfriend. I thought to myself while drinking a cup of whiskey and staring out too the balcony. I kept feeling like someone was watching me I turned around too see nothing absolutely nothing.

 

2017 PRESENT DAY

I walked out of my apartment running late for work. I hurry to my car I really can’ t afford too keep being late.

“Y/N you’re late again” said my boss Mr.Shin  
“I know I’m really sorry” I bow a little “It wont happen again Mr.shin.”

“It better not happen again Ms.Chae I can’t have my best employee being late, people will start too talk.” He just kept looking down at his paperwork, you can never be too sure about him when he’s talking, he makes you really nervous not because he’s really hot or attractive but because he’s friends with your older brother.

“Again I’m really sorry for being late Sir.” He looks up from his paperwork too give you a smirk.” We have a meeting with the BANG INC at 11:00 today, where do you want to hold the meeting sir.”

“I think my office will do just fine since I’m only meeting with their CEO.” He goes back to his paper work. 

“ Okay I’ll let him in when he comes up Sir.” I bow and walk back to my desk and finish some left over work from last nights meetings.  
I got a phone call from the receptionist telling me that the BANG INC CEO is on his way up.

“Yes Ms.Chae I have the CEO from BANG INC right here saying he has a meeting with Mr.Shin at 11.” she asks me. “ Yes please send him right up.” I tell her as I hang up the phone.

As I’m getting paperwork ready for the meeting I feel a pair of eyes just staring at me I look up and I can’t believe my eyes. I’ve been hiding myself for 5 years now how did we meet again under these circumstances.

“Yoongi…” I just stare at him and lost for words that he’s standing right in front of me.

“Y/N…. I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He says just as shocked too see you right in front of him.


End file.
